A Merry Christmas
by thecrazyfanficcer
Summary: [ONESHOT] Well, it's that time of year again, and Eric and Moonlight are left ownerless at the Neopian Pound...


**This is one of my older fics, written as I wanted once upon a September. Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The date was day 24, in the Month of Celebrating, at the pound, at exactly 11:59 pm. A Gelert lay in a cage, paws crossed, ears crossed and drooping over his head, looking forlornly at the ground.

The clock struck midnight.

_Oh, great, Christmas at the pound,_ thought the Gelert. _Why should I even bother?_ Another year had come and gone, and Eric was still ownerless. This was the time of year to be with family, rejoicing, squealing and giggling as presents were opened. And here he was, stuck in the pound, all alone on Christmas Eve.

Dr. Death was off for the holidays, and all the other pets had been taken in time, too. Only Moonlight, a Lupe with a little problem, was left with Eric. He could tell that she, too, was unhappy by the way she was rolling over restlessly in the straw bedding.

Eric sighed and tilted his head upwards. The faint full moon shining through a window slit glittered in the darkness. A few stars specked the night sky. There were no Christmas decorations anywhere, save a small green wreath hung outside the door that welcomed visitors to the pound. Eric could only see part of it through a crack in the door.

Tolling bells gave off their peals not too far away, signalling a new day and an amazing celebration. But Eric and Moonlight were left alone, stuck in the pound with nowhere to go.

"You okay, Eric?" Moonlight called over suddenly, rolling over in her cage.

"Yeah, as okay as anyone can be lonely and alone on Christmas night," Eric called back glumly.

"We've got to stick together, Eric. Remember?"

"Yeah, guess you're right."

Moonlight's tiny problem was that, every night of the full moon, she turned into a fierce, savage, russet-red Werelupe. Dr. Death, out of spite, told every interested owner about it, so of course no one dared adopt her. All that remained was a yellow moon-shaped mark on her forehead, hidden under a tangle of chestnut locks.

"Oh, Moonlight? It's the full moon tonight," Eric said uncomfortably, remembering.

"So? Oh, yeah. Right. I'll just have to wait for it to pass, then," replied Moonlight, looking out the window through the bars of her cage.

"It's not coming," said Eric, feeling strange. Normally, he would have heard the growls and roars as the Werelupe in Moonlight tried to break through the steel barrier of her cage.

"Maybe it makes exceptions on Christmas," suggested Moonlight, trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah, it could happen," Eric agreed half-heartedly as he faded into slumber. In a few seconds, the Gelert knew no more.

------------------------------------------------------

Eric slowly opened his eyes. A thumping had awoken him. Through the bars of his cage, he could see a big guy in a fur-trimmed red suit tramping around a small Christmas tree that had been erected near the counter which Dr. Death normally stood behind. From Eric's position on the ground, he could see big, shiny black boots.

_Santa Claus,_ he thought, smiling a little, preparing to fall asleep again. After all, it was just a dream, right?

But apparently not. Santa-guy, with a jolly "Ho ho ho," pulled a big golden key from a hidden pocket in the back of his red cloak. The key was large and heavy-looking, a burnished gold in colour. When it caught the light, it winked and twinkled at Eric and Moonlight, as if laughing lightly in the semi-darkness.

Santa grinned and shoved the key up the lock on Eric's cage. The Gelert got out timidly, taking a few seconds doing nothing before realization sunk in. Then Santa laughed and beckoned to him with a green-mittened hand.

"Come out, come out!" The voice was loud and jolly, deep, just like Santa's voice should sound. Eric, done hesitating, got out of his cage boldly at this, Gelert ears whipping in the wind.

Santa then unlocked Moonlight's cage, and the two pets followed him up to the door. As soon as his head was assaulted by a blast of wintry midnight air, the Gelert knew no more.

------------------------------------------------------

Eric woke up in the middle of the night, wind blowing him full in the face.

"I had the most amazing dream," he sleepily told Moonlight. "Santa Claus came and took us from the pound."

"Look down, Eric."

"Huh?"

"Look down."

"Wha?" And when Eric glanced down, he understood.

Neopia Central was spread out below them like a display at the toy store. A faint ringing of bells filled the midnight air. Eric looked to his left, then his right. They were astride a big green-and-red sleigh, rising and falling…in the air? The wind that blew into his face was coming from – Eric squinted – Raindorfs?

No, they weren't Raindorfs. They were – Eric squinted again – reindeer. Tall, flowing creatures they were, with sleek bodies, delicately curving golden antlers, and fine dark brown hooves. They were taking long strides, as if running on air. Shining silver dust glittered on the tips of their pointed ears and ran along the sides of their antlers. The reindeer were attached to the sleigh by red leather straps adorned with jingling, ringing round bells. Their harnesses led up to Santa Claus, laughing and 'ho-ho-ho'-ing. His deep, rich, throaty laugh filled the fine midnight air with happiness.

And as Eric looked around, he saw that the sleigh was huge, with golden runners that cut and flew through the air and more jingly bells wrapped around its length.The fine dark blue sky was lit up by a the orange Kredulor, glowing smooth and bright in the Christmassy darkness. Fine, powder-gray clouds hung in the midnight air, but none obscured the glowing light of the bright moon above.

They rode on for a while more. Both pets were exhilarated as the sleigh bobbed up and down, up and down. Before long, though, Eric had started to feel drowsy. He didn't look back at the huge bag piled high with sweets and toys behind him. The rhythmic pounding of the reindeer hooves and Santa's jolly laugh fleshed, melted together and became as one, a single, sold picture of Christmas happiness.

------------------------------------------------------

Eric woke at seven. Moonlight was already up; she was looking around curiously. They appeared to be in someone's house. Sunlight shafted through an open window. Moonlight glanced through the open pane, and her jaw dropped in amazement.

The sun's extreme rays streamed onto the glittering, snow-covered ground. Every single flake of sparkling, crystalline snow glowed in the sunlight. It was a snowy, happy, early-morning realization time.

Both pets tore their eyes from the tantalizing scene outside to the scene that surrounded them. The small place was brightly lit, and a beautiful little Christmas tree was standing in a corner. Green holly leaves and emerald-bright wreaths were strung all around the room.

A little curly-haired girl entered then, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Eric, excited at the prospect of human companionship, gave a yip and bounded forward, panting eagerly. Moonlight grinned and headed after him, barking excitedly.

The little girl threw back her head and laughed, her eyes sparkling. She grinned at them with warm brown eyes, glad with her two new pets and all the love and joy they would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS: Moonlight's problem never came back. They waited and waited, but it never returned. Now they finally knew what the true spirit of Christmas was.

PPS: I'm not telling knew what the true spirit of Christmas is; you've watched the Grinch too many times to know it already.

(This fanfic belongs to Thecrazyfanficcer, though rights to Neopets are property of Adam Powell and Donna Williams.)


End file.
